Worst Thing I Could Do
by Sirens-Are-Singing-Your-Song
Summary: I glance over to Brittany and see the pained look on her face. No we both know that the worst thing that I have done is ending our relationship. Based off of Season 4 Episode 6: Glease Santana's performance of "There Are Worse Things I Could Do"


**Hey guys this is a one shot song fic based off of Santana's performance of "Worse Things I could Do" in the Glease episode. It follows the episode pretty well except for the very end. If you like the angsty feel as an ending then don't read past **_**"That's the worst thing I could do." **_**I personally am a sucker for happy ending so I wrote an alternative ending. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading!**

"Of course I can play Rizzo", I tell the glee club with a smile.

"Are you sure? We open tomorrow and we just gave you the script", Artie questions. Does he not know who I am? I was born to play Rizzo, and I tell him as much.

"So what are you doing in town Santana", Joe asks.

Before I can respond Sugar says, "No one cares."

"Yeah the important thing is that she's here so the show can go on", Brittany follows. The smile she sends my way melts my heart as it always does. I'm glad that my presence isn't bothering her. I had no intentions on coming back for the play, I wanted to give Britt some space and not crowd her so soon after we decided to take a break. Not to mention I don't trust myself around her. The fact of the matter is that I love Brittany with all of my heart. I'm afraid that if I'm around her I will be too tempted to call off this break. I want to more than anything, but the distance scares me. What if she finds someone she's more interested in while I'm gone, or what if I get drunk and do something stupid? I would never intentionally cheat on Brittany or hurt her, but things happen and I don't want to put her through that. But when I see her sitting here looking at me with all the adoration in the world all I want to do is to take her in my arms and tell her that I was an idiot for suggesting that we break up.

Instead I just smile as girl Chang walks in saying, "This one fits, I just looked at the lines of Rizzo. I think I can be off book by Friday, I may have to hold a script in the second act."

Tina stops next to me and looks surprised to see me. Finn tells her that he called me down to play Rizzo and tries to appease her with the part that she already has. Can we say awkward?

Finn dismisses everyone and I wave bye to Brittany before I exit the choir room. I just needed to get away from her for a bit. She's so hard for me to resist. This is possibly the most difficult thing that I have done, but I don't want to ever hurt Britt by cheating so it must be done.

**S&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&B**

It's the night of the play and so far everything has been going great. I miss performing with these people. I miss being on a stage performing in general, I'm still not sure what I'm doing cheerleading instead of following my dream. I'm backstage touching up my make up for my solo when Brittany comes up behind me and we share a smile in the mirror before she takes a seat next to me.

"I'm really glad you came back to play Rizzo", she tells me with a smile.

"So am I", I tell her truthfully.

She nervously glances down at the counter while softly saying, "I miss you."

"I miss you too", I start, "the only reason why I agreed to do this play was so that I could see you again." A smile lights up her beautiful face. Oh how I've missed see that.

"Well, I'm not dating anyone new, boy or girl", she tells me. I can hear and see the hope on her face.

"Britt, we talked about this and it would be fine if you were", I say and see the hope drop from her face. I hesitate for a moment before saying, "But I'm glad that you're not." Another smile takes hold of her face as Mike informs me that I have a minute before I'm due onstage.

"Are you nervous about your big number?"

Has everyone forgotten who I am since I've been gone? "Oh god no. Come on its all about the attitude. I'm just going to do what I did in West Side Story last year."

"Yeah, but this is like a sad song right? So you have to think of something that makes you like really sad. Like how we're not together anymore and its okay, but it still hurts a little bit", she replies. Well if I didn't have the ability to make myself sad that sure did it. I hate that I did this to us.

"Good luck", Brittany whispers to me as she places a gentle kiss on my cheek before she walks off leaving me to my thoughts. I feel a prickling in the back of my eyes, but I can't cry, not right now. I quickly compost myself and head out to the state to perform "There Are Worse Things I Could Do".

_There are worse things I could do,  
Than go with a boy or two.  
Even though the neighborhood thinks I'm trashy,  
And no good,  
I suppose it could be true,  
But there are worse things I could do._

Isn't that the truth? When everybody thought of me as the school slut, when Rachel said I would wind up working as a stripper.

_I could stay home every night,_

_Wait around for Mr. Right._

I've already found my Mrs. Right. I can see her standing at the side of the stage watching me.

_A fact I'll bet you never knew._

_But to cry in front of you,_

I glance over to Brittany and see the pained look on her face. No we both know that the worst thing that I have done is ending our relationship.

_That's the worst thing I could do._

**S&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&B**

We've all gathered in the choir room after the show as Mr. Schuester reads a review of the show. I'm not focused on what he's saying. My mind is reeling with what I'm about to do. After the cheers and the passing of the torch to Finnocence everybody begins to exit the room, but I remain seated.

"Brittany", I call. She turns and faces me from where she was talking to Sugar. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" She apologizes to Sugar and tells her that she will see her later and makes her way to me and takes the now vacant seat next to me.

"What'd you want to talk about", Brittany asks. I have yet to pull my eyes from my lap, my mind still warring with itself even though I'm sure of my decision.

"I'm not dating anyone new either", I tell her, finally raising my eyes from my lap to meet her beautiful blue ones.

Confusion crosses her face before realization and finally hope settles on it, "Are, are you. What are you saying? What about library girl?"

"Library girl was just an attraction, nothing more. I never even talked to her. I'm not dating anyone new because", I take a breath, "the only person that I want to date is you."

"But I thought you wanted to see other people", Brittany responds.

"Britt-Britt, I don't want to date anyone else. I just don't want us to be one of those couples who cheat simply because they are lonely. I just figured that it would save both of us the heart ache", I explain.

"I wouldn't cheat on you Santana", Brittany says simply.

"I know Britt, but look at what happened to Blaine and Kurt", I tell her.

"We're not Blaine and Kurt."

"I know, but what if something happens? I would never forgive myself for hurting you like that", I ask her.

"San, love is about taking a chance and giving someone you're heart and trusting them not to break it. I gave you mine and I trust you. Do you trust me?"

"More than anything", I tell her. I can feel the prickling in my eyes again.

"Then give me your heart back", she whispers.

I feel a warm tear roll down my cheek, "Britt, it's always been yours."

Brittany moves from her chair and kneels in front of me and wipes the tears that have streamed down my face, "I love you Santana, so much."

"I love you too Brittany", I respond before Brittany captures my lips.


End file.
